Breaking Point
by DireAfterglow
Summary: Haku's been desperate for Zabuza for some time now, and on a stormy night Zabuza finally breaks... Yaoi, ZabuzaxHaku


-1Author's Note: Done as a gift trade with Lunarwench (yaoi./user/lunarwench/) on Y!gal since our birthdays were on the same day She requested light bondage, half-dressed sex, and lots of love and affection. I think I got it :3

--

Haku pulled the bathrobe tighter around himself as he stepped from the warm, steamy heat of the bathroom, the open inn room much colder in comparison and sending a chill down his spine. He brushed back his bangs, still wet and hot from the shower, to look into the room, eyes scanning the form sprawled over one of the two beds.

After coming in from a long assassination trip, they had holed up in the inn for the night as a thunderstorm raged outside, their bodies soaked to the bone by the time they made it in. As usual, Zabuza gave the shower first to Haku, leaving Haku to return to a stripped down and still chilled Zabuza, naked all but for sleeping pants and the bandages wound around his face.

Zabuza was pretending he didn't see him, but Haku could always sense he was watching, took careful, barefooted steps towards his relaxing companion. Zabuza continued to stare up towards the ceiling, not even blinking as Haku kneeled on the side of the bed, the mattress tilting under his weight.

Every night it always seemed to be the same, Haku's warm, curious hands trying to explore the other's body, murmuring out sweet nothings only to get nothing in turn. Only some times did he gain something-- a quirk of eyebrow, a soft growling moan, fingertips touching that hard, tense stomach, slipping lower, only once having gotten a grasp of a surprisingly large and stiff member…before he was always stopped.

Every time, Zabuza played as if he was dumb, let Haku get as worked up as he pleased, and on those rare occasions found himself lost in the younger man's touch. He really hated having to do it, to take Haku roughly by those little wrists, to warn him in a low voice, to keep him from getting further, but continued to tell himself that he knew better than to even think of doing all the vulgar things Haku suggested.

Despite that, they both knew he would try, every night, and Haku didn't hesitate at all to swing one slender leg over Zabuza's hips, the bottom of the robe blooming open and revealing a slice of pale, damp thigh.

Haku settled over him, the curve of his backside resting against Zabuza's sharp hipbones, and Zabuza didn't move an inch, stared off as if Haku wasn't there straddled over him and nearly naked. He only let out a deep sigh as Haku squirmed forward, feminine features relaxed and fingertips curling against Zabuza's chest.

"…why not?" Came the same question he always asked in a breathy little voice, pushing down lightly with his hips and feeling Zabuza's cock already starting to stir with interest.

As usual, Zabuza didn't answer, and Haku didn't expect him to. Instead he pressed his palms to Zabuza's chest, his own flesh so much warmer and already starting to heat the older ninja's skin up. The pointed tips of fingernails began to walk their way up, tracing every subtle, jagged scar and dip of muscle, delighted already that Zabuza had let him get this far.

What had started at first in curiosity and affection some time ago evolved from slight brushes of elbows and hands to now kisses and lusted touches, always enacted on Haku's behalf. Part of the younger man mused inwardly, wondering how far Zabuza would let him get today just as his thumbs gently circled the other's dark, hard nipples.

"Haku…" Zabuza began to warn in a low, gruff voice, though still didn't move a muscle. Haku was used to, by then, ignoring those deep protests where he was otherwise attune to obeying Zabuza's every beck and call. Though he was willing to serve him until his death, Haku displayed a sense of disobedience when it came to this, and didn't pause in those light teases he played over Zabuza's chest.

Haku's hands trailed back upwards, fingers carefully pulling down the rough strips covering Zabuza's face, not unwinding them but, instead, parting them only enough so he could reach the other's lips. He started kissing him, soft little teasing pecks, almost chaste in comparison to the way his thighs now rubbed sinuously on either side of Zabuza's hips.

The longer Zabuza kept his guard down, the further Haku pushed his boundaries, flicking a hot little tongue to the corners of Zabuza's lips as his hands moved lower. He could feel Zabuza stiffen, both against his backside and in posture, could now hear Zabuza's breathing growing uneven, heavy. He did his best to be there for every one, breathing him in in turn, soft eyelashes fluttering as he reached down for the belt holding his robe on, and his fingertips easily unwound the thin cloth in one swift, graceful motion.

As the robe slipped open, Zabuza tilted his head upwards, though he didn't let his eyes look directly at the other's further exposed body. Haku didn't seem ashamed, the robe closing them in so intimately, arms taking a determined hold of the other's jaw as he tried to force Zabuza's face back to his own.

He kissed him again, rougher this time, mouth earning back Zabuza's attention with a building intensity, his kissed purposed and full of tongue and teeth. And again Zabuza let him, didn't kiss back but didn't put up a protest, not until he felt those fingers wrapping around his wrists and guiding them upward.

He broke their lips, meaning to chastise the other, or at least ask him what he was doing, but Haku was too fast for him. Quickly the belt of the robe was wound about his now crossed wrists, binding them securely together to the headboard with one last loop. Zabuza tested against them in curiosity, and they both knew that, in an instant, Zabuza could be free if he wished. Haku watched under dark lashes as Zabuza strained the material just enough, adding tension, before those large, calloused hands relaxed against the pillows.

Haku could barely keep down a murmur of delight, leaning down to press his forehead to Zabuza's. Zabuza didn't respond again, though the consent of his eased hands was enough to encourage Haku further. He pressed another kiss to Zabuza's lips, this one far more tender, and for just a second he thought he felt Zabuza kiss him back.

His wet hair left warm, slick little trails over Zabuza's shoulders as he hovered over him, and his fingers moved to blend them away, rubbing into cool skin and tense muscle. He sat up and watched Zabuza's face, searching for a reaction, only to see that the other's eyes were shut.

Carefully, with the same precision Haku used for everything else, he worked from one muscle to the next, kneading them until they relaxed under his attention. Zabuza was lulled into it, always so ridged that he so rarely allowed his muscles much rest, breathing growing deep and even through parted lips.

Haku was perfect at everything he did, so misleading and manipulative, that fragile looking body responsible for almost as many if not more deaths than Zabuza had caused himself. Zabuza thought about just how many lives had been lost to the hands now running down his chest, only brought back from his daze as he felt those lethal fingers easing his pants down his hips.

"Haku." He warned, though his sharp tone was husky and half-hearted. Haku's eyes flashed up at him, questioningly, though there was a far less innocent curve to his lips as his fingers ran along the elastic of Zabuza's pants.

"Let me..." Haku pleaded, shifting his hips and letting his fingers brush over Zabuza's stark hip bones. The storm raged outside with renewed fervor as Haku leaned in, eyes growing dark as Zabuza curled fists into his bindings.

Everything seemed to happen at once.

The lighting snapped bright, a white flash from the outside. Haku breathed a soft moan against Zabuza's ear. A hand grasped firmly around the head of Zabuza's member. Something broke, and before Haku knew it he was wrapped up in strong arms, flipped over and pressed hard into the mattress as he felt a mouth cover his own.

Zabuza kissed him hard, cold lips moving fast and frantic as all the pent up passion released at once. He had taken the bait and given into temptation after years of such torment, now finally letting himself touch as he never had before, tongue taking a real taste from that sweet, devious little mouth and hands gripping at that slender waist.

Haku barely knew what to do with himself. Hands scrambled to find a grip, clawing lightly into Zabuza's back as he was swallowed up in the other's kiss. As much as he'd felt the situation in his control before, Zabuza's dominating kiss had him hard and writhing within seconds, voicing out through a loud and stuttering moan as his lips parted and he eagerly accepted the other's suddenly returned affections.

With that small noise pressed into his lips, Zabuza felt an even more primal need building up within him, coaxed out by Haku's clawing hands and whimpers of pleasure. He suddenly felt frenzied, hands trailing over every inch of Haku's exposed skin, tangling through the other's long locks until Haku was practically sobbing and spreading his legs imploringly.

He'd been holding it in for far too long. It'd always ached down to his bones, every time Haku brushed up against him, looked up at him with open adoration and loyalty, with every one of Haku's soft breaths and kisses. Even as he gave in, Zabuza was more terrified than any other time in his life, afraid to hurt the lithe boy stretched out full-bodied beneath him. He kissed him furiously but his hands grew more gentle than Haku had ever felt, smoothing up his bare ribs and rubbing over his narrow shoulders.

"Z-Zabuza..." Haku moaned, eager and low, as Zabuza's mouth moved away from his own, quickly finding hold at the nape of his neck. Zabuza had longed to taste that long, fine expanse of skin for so long now, had watched it in sidelong glances whenever Haku had left it bare, and it felt softer than he'd ever imagined against his lips.

Haku rolled his head back and arched forward in offering, nails digging into Zabuza's arms and toes curling as Zabuza ran teeth across the curve of his shoulder. With how Zabuza acted in battle, Haku should have expected him to move so quickly, passionately, to go from mild to manic at the drop of a hat, but he never saw it coming until they were there. Zabuza's hands ran up and down his body, from his hair to his thighs, felt like they were touching him everywhere but, at the same time, not where he needed it so badly.

Boldly, Haku quirked his hips higher, his slender and now slick member grinding into Zabuza's hard, flat stomach. He gave a moan of his own and was rewarded with a heavy, tooth-filled kiss just at his collarbone. Haku hoped Zabuza would leave a mark, would mark him all over and claim him thoroughly, arched into the other's fervent mouth and gave a higher, exalted gasp when Zabuza moved promisingly lower.

It was the first time that Haku had really felt it. As many times as he imagined it, in his mind and with his own hand, he wasn't prepared for the hot wet suction of Zabuza's mouth. He was swallowed up whole, felt pleasure so powerful that it made his thigh muscles clench and his breath hold before escaping in a loud, strangled whimper. He dug fingers through Zabuza's coarse hair, breathing heavy and hard as Zabuza's tongue trailed hungrily over every inch and curve of his member.

Zabuza almost wasn't ready for it either. He'd never let himself go this far before, even with Haku's coaxing, but now all he wanted was to have him, wanted to have him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. Feeling Haku's younger cock slip past his lips and settle over his tongue, he wondered why he had ever stopped himself, taking him deep enough that his nose brushed against the other's quivering abdomen.

"Zabuza, no...I'm...already..." Haku hissed out through his teeth when Zabuza began to suck him in earnest, and Zabuza almost considered continuing, taking him all the way to the edge. A sidelong glance met dark, glassy eyes, looking down at him with such intensity that he couldn't ignore. He let Haku fall from his lips, crawling up over him and feeling Haku's arms wrap around his neck.

"I-...I want you." Haku admitted, licking at his own lips and spreading his legs in invitation. It send such a surge of arousal to Zabuza's own cock that he felt dizzy, leaning down on his elbows and bringing his face closer to Haku's.

It'd been the first time he'd ever heard Haku say it. He knew he'd felt it for so long now, but hearing those words, so sinful and suggestive, falling from Haku's dark, kiss-bitten lips was too much. With his hesitation, Haku opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly found it covered with Zabuza's own.

This time, Haku tried to take more control. Fingers rest on either side of the older man's face as he pulled him in, crushing Zabuza's mouth to his own, a hot tongue running wantonly across Zabuza's lips from one corner to the other. Haku moaned outright when he was granted access, his tongue curious as it swept in careful, even strokes against Zabuza's. Zabuza was quick to react, meeting the other pace for pace, giving the other access and letting him take all the control he needed.

It was Haku who broke the kiss, after leisurely exploring Zabuza's willing mouth to his heart's content. Panting softly against Zabuza's mouth, he repeated with firmer conviction, "Zabuza, I want you. Don't make me wait any longer..."

Zabuza felt a leg hook around his waist, his own clothed hips pressed against Haku's unabashed nakedness. Haku was blushing and overheated, his eyes looked right into Zabuza, dilated with lust. Zabuza let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, feeling his cock twitch harder as it strained for the warm, willing creature stretched out beneath him.

"...It's going to hurt." Zabuza finally spoke, his voice gruff and quiet. It evolved into a groan when Haku jerked him in closer by the leg around his hips, bringing most of Zabuza's weight over him and causing a moan to escape from Haku's already parted lips.

"If that's why you've waited this long then you shouldn't worry. I've been hurt much worse..." Haku noted in slight exasperation, his brows furrowing together. With how long they'd fought together, since they'd met, there had been plenty of times where either of them had been injured, and by then Haku was admittedly hardened against pain. Even so, Zabuza didn't like the idea of being the one causing it, but Haku wasn't giving him very much of a choice.

Sighing, Zabuza kneeled up, and only when he parted from Haku then did he get his first real look. It was always only half-looks before, and now, direct and unobscured, Zabuza could see all of Haku, damp, naked limbs half spread, flushed member hard and throbbing against his flat stomach, dark hair tumbling across his shoulders and over the pillows. That tempting sight may have been what sealed the deal, left Zabuza staring with a look of intense concentration. Haku looked back with eyes only then growing shy, though a slight curve pulled at his bright lips.

"Oil. There's oil in the bathroom..." Haku noted through that alluring smile, and Zabuza was so distracted that he barely caught his words. Haku could see the elder man's eyes, trailing up his thighs, and it sent another swell or arousal between his legs.

When Zabuza caught himself he saw the other man scoff, and Haku could only guess with slight amusement that Zabuza was cursing himself inwardly. Zabuza, who was always so well put together and stoic, was caught goggling stupidly, so much so that he lost himself in the sight of Haku's nude body. Zabuza stood up quickly then, and Haku could see how tented the other's loose pajamas had become. He watched him leave with the same fascination that Zabuza had to him, seeing him come back just as quickly with a small glass vial in hand.

"Where did you get this...?" Zabuza asked him as he returned, setting the bottle on the night stand as he was pulled down into Haku's embrace. Haku only smiled, his dark eyes flashing before he was kissing him again. The kiss refreshed Zabuza's previous burning need, and Haku felt those large, strong hands pinning him to the mattress again, taking him over completely.

When Haku's hands found his pants again, this time Zabuza didn't stop him. Instinctively, a low growl built up in his throat, so use to the protest he put up until now. Haku's hands were overeager, trembling slightly as he eased them down the other's strong thighs, the younger man murmuring into Zabuza's mouth as he felt that large arousal brushing against his spread thigh.

Haku broke the kiss, wanting to look down and see him fully for the first time, but Zabuza kept their lips locked, leaning into the other's tender little lips and blocking any view he might have had. Haku had to settle for the weight of it against his stomach as Zabuza shifted forward, pressing himself into Haku's body and trying to qualm any doubts he still had left in his mind.

The kiss didn't take long to turn from gentle to almost frantic, both of their defenses dropping as the friction between their bodies began to grow. Haku's body was overheated, arching and writhing up from the bed as Zabuza kissed the breath right out of his lungs. Zabuza had to struggle to keep him still, until he gave up, letting Haku's legs tangle with his own, the teen's fingers winding through his hair and doing anything he could to have their bodies touch more.

He wasn't sure when he'd done it, but Zabuza found the bottle of oil being pushed into his hand, Haku's fingers pressing into his own and making him hold it. Zabuza made to say something, though he was caught off guard by Haku's boldness and hesitated, but just as soon one of Haku's warm little fingers was pressing to his wordless lips, hushing him.

"Zabuza..." He started in a low voice, now husked with lust and an undeniable longing, "You have no idea...how long I've wanted to be in your arms like this. I ineed/i you..." Haku ran his finger from one corner of Zabuza's lips to the other, tracing it up over the man's temples and back through his short, coarse hair.

His words were painfully honest and more mature than Zabuza knew how to handle coming from his innocent little mouth. Haku would never lie to him, not when he was spread out, bare and flushing beneath him, eyes lidded and breaths short. Haku knew exactly how to break him, and part of Zabuza cursed being so weak to him as he undid the stopper on the oil and spilled it over his fingers.

The stuff was thick and powerfully fragrant, a smell that Zabuza vaguely recognized but couldn't quite pinpoint. He chose not to dwell on it, instead running his fingers through it until they were coated, letting them run down one of Haku's spread thighs, leaving a shiny trial of it. Haku pressed back into the pillows with an overexcited hitch of breath, eyes slipping nearly closed as Zabuza's fingers made their slow path downward. Zabuza grew unnaturally quiet, barely even breathing when his fingertips ran against Haku's untouched entrance.

Haku's body grew stiff, trying desperately to keep still, the flush on his face growing deeper as Zabuza pressed his finger firmly against him. He drew in a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles when one finger pressed through, sinking slow and careful into him. Zabuza was holding back, Haku knew it, holding back just for him so that it wasn't painful. He'd seen those gentle sides rarely before, and knowing then how much care Zabuza was taking sent another thrill down Haku's spine, his muscles clenching around Zabuza once before he relaxed and let him in completely.

Zabuza let out a huff of a breath through his nose, his finger pushing in until he was knuckle-deep inside of Haku. Haku was trembling, though his face showed no hint of pain, completely relaxed other than a slight furrow to his thin brows. Zabuza knew it took a lot to actually ihurt/i Haku, that the boy arching underneath him had faced more pain before age ten than any young kid should, but he would never allow any sort of discomfort to be caused by his own hands. So he stayed restrained, cautious, his own blood boiling as he held himself back from simply thrusting into that overwhelming heat.

He moved just barely, thrust in and out the slightest bit, earning him a hiss of a moan from Haku's bright lips. Haku balled his hands into the blankets on either side of him, the robe he still wore falling from his shoulders down to his elbows. When Haku's legs spread further Zabuza increased his pace, finding that Haku was letting him in with no resistance, young body trained in a matter of moments to accept his large, calloused fingers.

When he pressed the second in, Haku sat up abruptly, mouth moving around senseless words as he clung arms around Zabuza's neck. He was pulling him down, mouth finding anything and covering whatever he met with open, needy kisses, quickly overwhelmed by the new pleasure of having Zabuza touching him. Three fingers and Haku was nearly crying, pleading with Zabuza in a tone he'd never heard before, earning him in turn a heavy, heady kiss from Zabuza in turn.

They were so close then. Zabuza had known that, since that crack of lightning that had brought him to his breaking point, there was no turning back from where he was. All he felt was Haku then, washing out his torn emotions with something almost frighteningly strong. Haku wasn't afraid at all, desperate for Zabuza, kissing at Zabuza's jaw as Zabuza pulled his fingers loose and grasped for the oil bottle once more.

Things were frantic again, Zabuza not feeling like he could move fast enough as he oiled up his heavy, rather ignored cock, Haku scrambling sharp nails against Zabuza's back and urging him on through whispered moans. When their bodies lined up, Haku went deathly silent, breath held just before Zabuza's mouth covered his own and he was pushing in.

For one terrifyingly wonderful moment Haku thought Zabuza might just split him apart. Split him apart and filled him to the brim, made him whole and tremble from head to toe. Zabuza murmured out in pleasure as he sunk in slowly, engulfed by the heat and tightness of Haku's body, his vocalization muffled by Haku's open-lipped kiss.

Once he was fully inside, they both paused for breath, each one of Haku's a sharp sob and Zabuza's slow and even, trying to keep composure. Haku clawed into Zabuza's spine, Zabuza's large hands caressed at the other's slender hips as they lay for the first time completely and utterly connected. Zabuza finally understood why Haku had always wanted this-- he'd never felt closer to him.

When they did move, they moved together. They didn't say a word, but it didn't take much, Haku gently lipping to Zabuza's cheek just as Zabuza shifted. He pulled out almost completely before easing back in, piecing them back together, another broken moan forced from Haku's lungs. Another careful buck and Zabuza couldn't help but let his head fall forward, lips panting against Haku's bare shoulder and Haku groaning out openly as Zabuza moved just right, right ithere/i, sending thrills of pleasure through his every nerve.

With Haku making all those little noises in the back of his throat, Zabuza was having a hard time restraining himself. Those violent hands struggled to be gentle, hips moving with slow, even bucks, even when Haku's voice reached a higher pitch and seemed to be encouraging him to move faster, harder. When he felt Haku's teeth at his earlobe, biting and tugging, breaths a gratifying staccato, he growled low in his throat and let himself loosen his reigns, just slightly, easing back before pressing into Haku with an almost rough thrust. Haku instantly tossed his head back into the pillows, letting out something that sounded close to a scream.

"Oh, God, Zabuza...!" Haku said each word like a curse, through a moan, falling from his lips less than innocently as Zabuza pulled out only to rock forward in that same powerful motion. Their bodies clashed, Haku's legs wrapping strongly around Zabuza's waist as Zabuza took him deep, clawing and biting and moaning out openly as the friction between their bodies increased. It was feral, instinctive, but also something more, like animals that had been pent up in cages for far too long and were getting their first taste of what they'd been yearning for. It was always out of their reach, until Zabuza had his hands pressing up Haku's thighs and Haku wrung hands through Zabuza's hair.

Haku came first, without much warning. Zabuza had changed the angle, Haku curled up with his legs bent and his hips raised from the mattress, and in a few well-placed thrusts Haku was clenching down around him, crying out in indescribable pleasure as he spilled onto his own chest. Zabuza groaned, nostrils flaring as his world was filled with the scent of Haku's come, the oil, of their salty skin as they twined themselves together. It filled everything around them, narrowed the world down to just them. The storm outside, the dark inn room, it was nothing but them, naked and released from everything else.

Zabuza felt his every muscle tighten up, hips surging forward before he came with a low growl, face buried in Haku's hair as he met his peak. He was eased down from it by Haku's gentle hands, the teen below him shivering but overheated to the touch. The world came back, slowly, fuzzy around the edges as they lay still connected. The sound of fading thunder filled their ears along with their exhausted breaths, Haku cupping Zabuza's face in his palms as he pulled him in, pressing their foreheads together.

"You have no idea...how you've made me feel..." Haku spoke so softly that it was barely more than a whisper, rough and filled with emotion. And Zabuza knew just what he meant but didn't try and pull the words from him, instead silencing those delicate lips with his own. The kiss was sweeter than Haku had expected and hushed him effectively, leaving him flushed and panting after Zabuza had let their mouths drift.

Zabuza tried to pull out of him as gently as possible, Haku's blissed face not even showing discomfort as Zabuza left his body. The younger boy wondered, for one second, if Zabuza would stay or move to the other bed, and was rewarded with Zabuza laying down clumsily next to him. Automatically Haku wrapped an arm around the man's waist, feeling Zabuza's posture stiffen before he relaxed again.

As they fell asleep, curled up under the messy blankets, Haku could have sworn he heard Zabuza mumble something against the crown of his head. He pretended to be asleep, but smiled and nuzzled further into Zabuza's chest. He knew it might have just been wishful thinking, but wishful thinking had already gotten him this far.


End file.
